To Scam A Scammer
by In Love With Technology
Summary: Chad tries to convince Sonny to become his girlfriend after he tried to scam her.
1. Tension

**Author's Note:** Chad decided to scam Sonny for good publicity recently, this is after Sonny tries to get everyone to know who she really is, & scams the scammer.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! (This is an A.U.)

* * *

"On her way to Santiago Horrando, I'm Sonny Monroe." Sonny said, rolling her R's, and smiling into the once secret camera in her hat.

"Well played, Monroe." Chad said.

"Props accepted." She replied.

"We should hang out sometime." He requested.

"Camera's _**off**_ Chad." She said, giving him a confused look.

"I know." Chad said, smirking.

Silence drew upon them as Sonny smiled.

"I _also_ know I said I liked you yesterday…., did you hear any of that?" Chad asked, closing in on Sonny.

"I heard you say it, but I thought you were joking. It was hard for me to take you seriously after you scammed me." She argued.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't." He said.

"Were you also serious when you said I was your favorite character on _So Random_? She asked.

"Now, what would make you think I would lie about that?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

The closer he got to her, the more Sonny's head told her to step away, and the more her heart told her to stand there, and let him get close. So she listened to her heart. But she ignored the fact that her heart also wanted _**her**_ to step close to _**him**_. Sonny also realized her heart was beating faster the closer her got to her.

"Hay Sonny…, you okay?" Chad asked, pulling her body close to his. "You look like you're going to faint." He said, putting a tighter grip on her sides.

"Um-uh, yeah." She answered. She was just wondering why out of all the boys that did that to her, it made her uncomfortable _automatically_…. And why all of the sudden, she didn't care if Chad was doing it. She oddly liked it, and didn't want it to stop.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He asked, putting a piece of lose hair behind her ear, guessing her thoughts.

"No." She answered honestly. '_What's wrong with me?, Why didn't I just run away when I had the chance?' _She thought to herself.

Chad just stared at Sonny, shocked by her response. "I have something to ask you." Chad said.

"Um…., ok…, what?" She asked.

"Do you like me?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"I mean, like me the way I like you." He countered.

"Oh." She said, catching on. "You mean, boyfriend/girlfriend like?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Sonny had to think about that. '_Do I?'_ She asked herself. '_I obviously do, of I wouldn't have to keep questioning myself about it.'_ "**_Yes_**." Sonny admitted.

"Then prove it." Chad demanded.

'_What?'_ She thought, furious and confused, "How?" Her mouth said.

"Kiss me?" He suggested.

"You want me to _**kiss**_ you?…., to prove to you that I like you in _that way_?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." Chad said, giving her a passionate look.

As Sonny stared at him, his eyes convinced her, she lost all worry of anything in her mind that told her not to do it because something bad would happen, and nothing good could come out of it. But she disregarded the negative.

Then she kissed him, and thought, '_It's really no use for me to fight it…., I like Chad, and he obviously likes me too. Maybe I should give him a chance. Ha. I can see it now. **Sonny with a chance of dating Chad**. Tawni would be so proud! Or so jealous.' _

After they broke off…., Chad felt he needed to get something off his chest.

"Was it really that bad Sonny?…, Was it _really_?" He asked, still hugging her sides.

"What?" Then she understood…., "Oh, the kiss." '_Duh, Sonny, what else could he be talking about?' _"Right…, no..., it was good." She smiled.

"Good enough it make you my girlfriend?"

"Under what circumstances?"

"Well…., you _don't _have to tell anyone…, we can still flaunt around, acting like we hate each other…, like we've been doing, and make everyone think we still can't stand each other-which is perfectly good to me because those moments are my favorite part of the day-or, we can let everybody know." He said.

Then they both burst into laughter.

"You're right Sonny…., we should kept this amongst ourselves. But what do you think? I mean, about us?"

"You know? For someone with a high-and-mighty ego…., you really are insecure. But, uh….., yea. I'll do it. But _no _one can find out." She said. "Even if you so much as drop a hint like that…, it's over." Then saw the disappointed, and scared look on his face. "I'm just kidding."

He let of a sigh of relief. "Good. Now…, how about sealing it with a kiss?"

"Sounds good to me."She said, taking her left hand, using it to pull Chad's head back down to her's, and kissed him.

* * *

Okay my 1st Channy…, I think I did a good job at staying in character.

I have another Channy coming up…, but I might not upload it…, it depends on how good this one goes. So, tell me what you think.


	2. Txt 2 Lndlne Text To Landline

**Author's Note:** Now that Chad has convinced Sonny to be his girlfriend…., how do they plan on keeping it a secret?(Entire chapter is _TOTAL_ improv.(improvisation)

_**P.S.,**_ Text to landline has a _WHOLE _other meaning to what it really means. It really means that Sonny & Chad have their convo's by text, but when their near each other…, they act like they hate each other, like they planned in the last chapter. (Sonny's thoughts are in punctuation marks, _and_ italicized.)

**Disclaimer:** I own _NOTHING!_ (Except the plot, and storyline)

* * *

It was break time for _So Random, _when Sonny decided to get something to eat in the cafeteria, when she ran into a cute boy named James Conroy, who just so happened to ask her out on a date, when her phone buzzed.

_Like the Teapot look Munroe…, u resemble the lady teapot 4rm __Beauty and The Beast.__ -Chad_

As soon as she got the text, she smiled.

_Tnx…, you did a good job at making him think we **hate** each other.-Munroe_

_So…, what happened when I left?-Chad_

_Nuthin' much…, but I just got asked out on a date with James..,-Munroe_

She bit her lip nervously, as she waited for his reply.

_What? Well…, what happened?-Chad_

_I said no…, of course.-Munroe_

_Well, that was no use.-Chad_

_Y?-Munroe_

_He's just like me…, when he sees sumthin' **-r sum1 **n dis case…,- he likes…, he goes after it.-Chad_

_Oh-Munroe_

_Yeah-Chad_

_So what do I do?-Munroe_

_IDK right now, just, when he DOES get u 2 agree-__**DON'T**__ kiss him.-Chad_

_Is that it?-Munroe. _She asked, changing out of her costume in the nearest restroom near the dressing room.

_Yeah…, I trust u Munroe.-Chad_

_Aw, thanx Chad, gotta go…, 'bout 2 reach the dressing room, and if Tawni iz n there- which I have a good feelin' she iz- and cz mi textin'…, she'll wanna know 2 who, and I __DON'T__ have time 2 try 2 explain…, u knw how bad a liar I am. **LUV U-**Munroe_

_Ok…, n __EVRY1__knows how bad of a liar u r…,=__D. __Luv u 2-Chad_

* * *

'_Okay Munroe…, time to put on a show'. She thought to herself._

She let out a quick sigh, and started smiling to herself, as she opened up the door, and walked into it, sighing.

"What are you so sigh-y about?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, was I sighing? Ha, sorry." _'More convincing Monroe, more convincing.' _She thought, as she hummed to herself.

Tawni gasped. "Now you're humming." She observed, suspiciously.

"Was I humming? Ha, ha. Sorry again." She said brightly with her pearly white smile still on her face.

"Okay." Tawni said. "That's not just sighing, and humming, that's _boy_ sighing, and humming." She gasped excitedly. "Who asked you out?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna brag, _but James Conroy!" _Sonny said, as she put as much excitedness in the name as she could possibly muster.

"James Conroy?" Tawni asked, saying his name like it was poisoness.

"Yes."

"No." Tawni disagreed.

"_No?" _Sonny asked, confused.

"No." Tawni answered, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?" Sonny asked, still trying to get an answer out of her.

"Because, my best friend dated him, and he dumped her. It wasn't pretty, her face broke out, and she started wearing polyester pants." Tawni said.

"Look…," Sonny sighed. "I doubt anything is going to happen between James and me." She said.

"Let me guess…, he asked you out, and you said 'no'?"

"Yes." Sonny answered, honestly.

"That's how it starts. _You_ say **no**, and he '_turns on the charm'."_

Then the intercom turned on. _"Sonny Munroe, a bouquet of flowers for you at the front desk."_

Tawni scoffed. "And here comes the charm."

* * *

"Wow." Sonny smiled, as she picked up the note James left in the bouquet. _"Hay, 'Teapot_' "-Ha, aww. "_It was nice meeting you. Any chance we can go out tonight? Your bad boy-James."_ She sighed, you know, maybe he's not such a jerk after all."

"Oh, right. And maybe I'm ugly." Tawni scoffed again, in disbelief. "Use your brain." She said, walking away.

"Look, I appreciate the warning…, but maybe your friend and James just didn't have chemistry."

Then her phone _'mooed',_ and when see picked it up, she realized that it was the one person that she wanted to talk to, thought about smiling, and then realized Tawni was still in the room, right next to her.

"Chad?" She put on a look of disgust, before she answered her phone. "What do you want, Chad?" She asked in anger, even though she wanted it to be no one _**but **_him on the other side of the phone.

"It's James."

Even though Sonny was upset that it wasn't who she thought it was, she did what she could do with what she had, and put on a smile.

"It's James." She whispered to Tawni.

"Hang up." Tawni insisted.

'_Not if I want you to believe this load of **CRAP** I'm giving you'. _"Hay, James. How's it going? Oh, I love the flowers…, their _so _beautiful."

"It's my pleasure." He answered.

"Dude, is that my phone?" Chad asked, walking up to James. _'I hope so, I still haven't deleted those messages I sent to Sonny earlier. And if James finds them…, I don't even wanna think about it.' _He thought.

"Oh, yeah, it is. Thanks." James said.

'_He better hurry up.'_

"I gotta make this fast." He started, "Do you wanna got out tonight?"

"_Tonight?" _Sonny reciprocated.

"No. No, no. No, no, no, no, no." Tawni warned.

"I'd love to." She said.

"Cool." James said.

"Cool."

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She giggled.

"You hang up first."

"No you hang up-"

"I'll hang up." Tawni offered. "Fine. Don't listen to _me_." She said, offensively. "But when your heart is broken into a million pieces ,and _**scattered all over the floor.**_" She breathed. "Just remember…, Tawni Hart _doesn't_ vacuum." She said, walking out.

* * *

So, most of you realized I put her out messages as _Munroe_, right? Well, I think it would've been better, because I feel like she likes the idea of knowing that Chad is the only one who calls her that, so that's why it's there. (For anyone who was wondering)

**For the peole who don't understand what's going on...., maybe you need to go back to Chap. 1 of this story, and read it over **_**UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND IT ENOUGH TO READ Chap. 2. THEN SEE IF YOU CAN CONPREHEND WHAT'S ACTUALLY GOING ON! ** _


	3. Update News

Okay. So. It's been like **over a year **since I've even **thought about **this story. And for that, I am **truly sorry**! I haven't hit a blank area in my Jalex's..., just most of them, I have to get a plot going in them before I update. And I've decided that I'm going to work on this story for a while, as well as my other stories that I haven't thought about, and get back to my **obsessive need **for Jalex. LOL! I think only Jalex writers and lovers know how addicting it can be. So, with that said. THERE'S GOING TO BE AND UPDATE! Review!


End file.
